Hidden Secrets Revised
by BugMe15
Summary: SasuNaru. Lemon! Yaoi & Rape. What happens after they see each other again? What happens after that? And after that? What happens when they're both gone? Updates. Few Grammar Edits. Chapter 7 extended lemon. enjoy :
1. Here's How It Happened

**Hidden Secrets**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was raped.

Three years ago, I was raped.

Three years ago, I was raped by a man who I thought I had loved.

It was late at night when I was raped. And as quick as he came... He left.

I was raped and I couldn't even scream.

I was confused, angry, but mostly sad.

I remember it like it was yesterday...

**Flashback:**

_It was a cool night like any other. I was sleeping soundly when I felt a sudden breeze. "Huh, I could've sworn I had closed my windows."_

_So I got up to close it, but never got a chance to. I was grabbed from behind and before I could grab a kunai, I was on the floor with my hands pinned above my head. I tried to yell but a had over my mouth prevented that. _His _hand._

_I looked up as he looked down. He whispered, "I'm sorry," and started to pull my boxers down._

"_No" I tried to say but the hand, his hand, was still there, covering my mouth. And then my boxers were completely off._

"_You're beautiful..." he said as he covered my length with his ice cold hands. He had finally let go of my mouth but before I could say anything, he kissed me and I started to cry._

_Next thing I knew his pants and boxers were off too and he had spread my legs apart._

No! _I wanted to say but no sound would escape my lips._

_And then without even preparing me, he shoved himself into my hole. I screamed. He moaned. In and out he went, so quickly that I became numb._

_He was enjoying himself. You could tell by the way his eyes glazed over. Me? I just lay there taking it, not having the energy to struggle anymore. All you could hear in the room of my small little apartment, was the sound of his butt slapping against mine. _

_With one last thrust, he came inside me. He moaned the loudest one yet. I groaned in agony and relief that it was finally over. He just stayed there, inside me, like he was waiting for me to push him off of me. I wanted to, oh how I wanted to! But as I said, I had no energy in me at all. At this point I was wondering where Kyuubi was. So, soon I started to cry._

_He finally pulled out of me very slowly. He stood and pulled on his boxers and pants and left the way he came, while I lay there crying in pain and anger._

**End Elashback**

That was three years ago.

I still feel the regret of letting him go in and out of me like it didn't matter. Only...it did matter.

I was raped late one night by a man who I thought I loved.

I was raped by a man who I haven't seen since that night and now he's back, walking around Konoha like it never happened.

I wanted to tell someone. But who could I tell? No one would believe the demon.

But it's true.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, was raped by the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke late one night three years ago.


	2. And Now

_'thoughts'_

"spoken"

**Hidden Secrets Chapter 2**

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was a calm and quiet day in the village hidden in the leaves. It was calm and quiet because everyone was inside enjoying air conditioning. Everyone except for an Uzumaki Naruto and an Uchiha Sasuke. Both boys were taking an afternoon walk in the sun on opposite sides of town. Both boys also had troubling thoughts on their minds and thought the heat could distract them.

In Naruto's case, he keeps thinking about how he hates the fact that Sasuke is back after all this time.

_`Kuso! I can't believe that bastard is back! God, I hate him! Dude just struts around like he hasn't been gone for the past three fucking years! And of course everyone still adores the _amazing _Uchiha Sasuke__. I can't believe Grandma Tsunade let him off with just a warning! What was she thinking?! And, oh god, the way he looks at me! I can't believe he actually dares to look at me with those evil, disgusting, sad, beautiful- No! He does not have beautiful eyes! Not after what he did... Damn you Sasuke... Kami... Maybe some training will get you off my mind.`_

Now instead of walking aimlessly, Naruto had a desired destination: the Konoha training grounds, located in the middle of the forest.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Sasuke was having troubled thoughts as well. But instead of hate towards Naruto, all Sasuke feels is regret and hate towards himself.

_`Oh man... Of course he wasn't going to go along with it! Sasuke you idiot! What was I thinking?! How could I do that to him... I-I love him... And now all I did was screw things up... He could never love me now...Naruto...I just thought- Ugh! I gotta stop thinking about this stuff! Maybe a little training would do me some good...`_

And so, both Naruto and Sasuke were heading off to the training grounds in hopes of clearing their heads. But if their paths collide their heads are gonna be anything but.

At the training grounds...

Sasuke was in such a hurry to get to the training grounds. But just as he was about to enter the forest he heard someone call his name. He turned to look and saw that it was Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey Sasuke!"

_`Ugh...` _"Hi Ino..."

Ino was giggling like a fool for some reason. "Watcha doin?"

"Nothing of your concern. So leave me alone. And if your trying to flirt with me you might as well stop now. I. Don't. Like. You. So get over it and move on with your pathetic life."

Sasuke started towards the training grounds again but then stopped and looked over his shoulder and said, "Can you do me a favor and tell Sakura that for me too? Thanks."

And so Sasuke left with a smirk on his face leaving a crying Ino behind.

When he neared the edge that led out of the forest into the clearing, he heard the sound of someone grunting.

_`Who else would want to train on a hot day like this?`_

Sasuke found a bush to hide behind and peered through the bushes and saw the source of the noise. Who he saw was constantly kicking a tree. Who he saw was the very person he was trying to run away from. Who he saw was Uzumaki Naruto beating mercilessly on a tree shirtless. With every kick, Naruto's muscles flexed making him look god-like. Or so Sasuke thought.

_`Oh Naruto... If only-`_

Sasuke's thoughts were cut sort because a kunai knife was coming right at him. He barely dodged it in time. While Sasuke was busy admiring Naruto's well toned body, he hadn't noticed that Naruto had suddenly stopped kicking the tree and had turned towards the bushes where he hid. He is a ninja after all. Obviously he's gonna notice when someone is watching him.

"Whose there?!"

Naruto's voice boomed across the entire forest. He was clearly very angry. He had come here for peace and now someone was ruining it.

Sasuke was debating whether to show himself or not when four shuriken were thrown at him. He managed to dodge three of them without being seen but the fourth one came out of no where and hit square in the shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. When he realized what he had done, it was too late. Naruto had already crossed the field and had him by the neck against a tree. He was practically choking the life out of Sasuke. But upon realizing who it was he let go quickly, horror written all over his face.

"W-what a-are you d-d-doing h-here?"

Naruto was backing away from Sasuke now. He was looking at his hands like he was shocked that he actually touched the Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't help smirking a bit.

"What? Are you Hinata now?"

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto as the other took a fumbled step back.

"D-don't you come near me, Sasuke! Now what buisness do you have here?"

Naruto was trying real hard to sound aggressive. But it wasn't really working out that great.

"Well this is still a training ground isn't it?"

Naruto could only nod.

"So obviously I came here to train."

"Well... I'll leave you to it then."

Naruto turned to leave but was stopped by Sasuke's firm grip on his shoulder causing him to flinch. Flashbacks of that awful night with Sasuke came crashing through his head. Naruto quickly removed himself from Sasuke's grasp and ran to the other side of the clearing, as far away from Sasuke as possible.

"D-don't t-touch me!"

Sasuke looked extremely hurt.

"Naruto... Please. I'm so sorry. We have to talk about this. We need to make things right again."

Sasuke took a hesitant step towards Naruto and Naruto looked at Sasuke as though he were crazy.

"No. We really don't."

With that, Naruto ran off into the forest. Sasuke groaned, _`This is going to be harder than I thought,` _and ran after him.

After about fifteen minutes, Sasuke finally had Naruto in his line of sight again. Naruto looked back and groaned picking up his pace.

"Naruto, please listen to me! Let me explain!"

Naruto stops and turns around with tears streaming down his face looking Sasuke dead in the eye, seriousness all over his face.

"There's nothing to explain Sasuke! Y-you raped me and I will never forgive you! Just stay away from me! Forever!"

Sasuke is on the verge of tears now.

"Naruto... I..."

Naruto turns back around and continues to run through the forest trying desperately to get away from his nightmare.


	3. Time to Tell

**Disclaimer: Yeah... forgot to mention this earlier but I don't own any of these awesome characters just the awesome story =]**

_**flashbacks**_

_'thinking'_

"spoken"

**Hidden Secrets Chapter 3**

"_**Naruto... Please. I'm so sorry..."**_

Naruto had kept running around the village not knowing where to stop when he finally decided to stop at the Ichiraku ramen stand since he was hungry anyways.

"What can I do ya for, Naruto-san?"

"Ah, just a regular cup of ramen. Thanks"

"Coming right up."

"I'll have the same thing too please."

Naruto knew that Godfather voice anywhere. He turned and sure enough, Gaara was there sitting next to him with his usual unemotional self.

"Hey Gaara! What's up?"

Naruto was trying his best to sound like his usual cheerful self.

"Hn... Naruto, what's wrong?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You ordered regular ramen."

"So?"

"You never do that."

_'Oh man... I should have known I couldn't fool Gaara. The guy is my best friend, after all.'_

"Uh... well you see..."

Naruto wanted to tell Gaara the truth, he really did, but he didn't want Gaara to think he was an idiot either. Plus, he looked around the shop, what if other people over heard?

"Oi, Gaara. Let's talk at my apartment."

Gaara looked at Naruto suspiciously but nodded anyways. The two boys paid for their meals and left towards the direction of Naruto's house.

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha is still in the forest Naruto left not too long ago. He was sitting on a tree trunk trying to come up with his next move, when he heard a rustle in the bushes below him. He looked down and saw the lazy Nara Shikamaru looking up at him. Shikamaru nodded at the boy in the tree.

"Sasuke."

"Shikamaru."

"What are you doing up there?"

Sasuke gave him a look that said mind your own and shove off but then asked, "You ever been in love Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru was shocked. He had never expected Uchiha Sasuke to ask him something as personal as that. But of course he didn't show his shock. He never does and he's not about to start now.

"Maybe. What of it?"

Sasuke jumps down from his perch and lands next to Shikamaru.

"It's a yes or no question, Nara."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke defiantly and was about to make a smart comment but then decided against it. He didn't feel like being killed today.

"Yes, I have."

"Did she love you back?"

"Yeah. In fact, we're still together."

"Really? Who?"

"Temari."

"Oh... Well that explains a lot..." Sasuke said this thinking about all the times he's seen Shikamaru and Temari together, almost like they were never separated.

"Yup"

"So what would you have done if she didn't love you back?"

"Well, first of all, she made the first move. But if it were the other way around and she rejected me, I would have just gave up and moved on. It would have been too much of a drag to go after her."

"Oh."

Shikamaru saw the disappointed look in Sasuke's eyes so he quickly added, "But hey. That's just me. I mean with you and your looks you could try again and probably would succeed."

_'God, I can't believe I just said that..."_

Sasuke brightened a little.

"You think so?"

"Sure."

"I guess I'll go try again then. Thanks."

"No problem. By the way who in their right mind rejected and Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked. "A blond fox." Then he turned around and ran.

Shikamaru was a bit confused now. _'A blond fox? ...Ino?' _He thought this over.

_'Nah'_

And with that Shikamaru dropped the subject entirely and went back to watching the clouds, deciding that it was too much of a drag to try to figure it out.

After about 20 minutes of walking in silence, Naruto and Gaara finally get to Naruto's apartment.

Once inside, Naruto tells Gaara to take a seat where ever he would like. Gaara chooses the kitchen table and sits down looking at Naruto expectantly.

"So Gaara, would you like anything? Soda? Water? Coffee?"

Naruto was trying his best to stall the moment he'd have to tell Gaara about his darkest secret.

"Hn, Naruto, I didn't come here to see whether you are a good host or not so how bout you just stop trying to stall and get to the point of why you couldn't tell me about whatever you want to tell me at Ichiraku."

Naruto slumped his shoulders. _'Damn, he's good.'_

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise to believe me."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

_'Here goes nothing.'_

"Three years ago... Sasuke... Sasuke, he raped me..."

Naruto looked down at his feet and told the story of his humiliation.

He mentioned everything from how he got up and went to close his window and was jumped from behind. To how he had said no but Sasuke just kept going like he didn't hear him. To how he felt his innocence leave him right then and there and to how Sasuke just left after it was over.

Naruto told it all and when he was finished the whole room went silent. He looked up to see Gaara's reaction and just saw a blank face.

Gaara got up and said, "I'll be back." And left.

Naruto started to cry. _'Kuso! Why did I tell him?! He probably hates me now...'_

Naruto sat there for a good five minutes and then there was a knock on his door. Rushing to answer it thinking it was Gaara, he opened the door and immediately tried to close it. But was stopped.

"Let me in Naruto."

"No!" Naruto tried harder to close the door.

"Please!"

"Never!" Naruto finally got the door shut and turned the lock.

"I love you, Naruto."

"Like hell you do. In this world there's real and make believe. Your love, Sasuke, is make believe." Naruto started to walk away from the door.

"Please, Naruto. Just let me explain and then decide if you want to be rid of me forever. Please, and I swear to you that you won't have to ever see me again. I'll make sure of it."

There was a long pause full of silence. Sasuke could have sworn an hour went by. Then he heard the lock click, and very slowly the door started to open. Naruto looked at Sasuke dead in the eye.

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the delay guys! Been kinda busy but now that it's up, tell meh how ya feel! .**


	4. Revelations

_'thinking'_

"spoken"

**Hidden Secrets Chapter 4**

"Alright. Explain. Explain to me why you raped me. Oh and please do explain to me why you took my innocence from and then left for three fucking years!"

Naruto was all but shouting now, every word hitting Sasuke like a brick, and it was getting harder and harder for Naruto not to cry. He could not cry. Not in front of Sasuke, his enemy.

"Can I at least come inside first?"

Without a word Naruto took a step aside allowing Sasuke to get through. Then he locked the door and waited.

Sasuke took a deep breath and began.

"Because I needed power to defeat my brother. You know that. So I had to go see Orochimaru so I could gain that power and I couldn't leave without being with you. I needed you and I couldn't risk you saying no. I thought..."

Sasuke couldn't bare facing Naruto any more so he turned around.

"I thought you'd go along with it... I thought you loved me too... But... You didn't. And I just couldn't stop myself, Naruto... It just felt too good..."

Sasuke's voice caught, and he couldn't go on anymore. Naruto didn't know what to say. Of course he had loved Sasuke, he really did. He just wasn't ready for such a big step. He was still just a kid.

_'But it was still with out my consent, which makes it rape. But then again... His reasons were... justified. Well, except for the Orochimaru part...'_

Naruto was so busy trying to figure out what to say and do, he was oblivious to the fact that Sasuke had turned back around and was staring at him intently. Now Sasuke was making his way towards him and so when Naruto finally looked back up, Sasuke was already directly in front of him.

Before Naruto had time to react, Sasuke grabbed Naruto, pushed him against the nearest wall and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was gentle at first but eventually Sasuke just had to let loose the beast inside him that has wanted this for so long. Sasuke bit Naruto's lip causing the boy to gasp, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue into Naruto's mouth forcing Naruto to let out the moan he has been trying to hold in.

_'Yes! He's giving in!'_

Sasuke thought as he pulled Naruto closer to him wrapping his hands firmly around the boys waist, loving the taste, the feel, loving everything about what was happening right now. Every breath... Every sound... Sasuke memorized them all.

Sasuke put his knee in between Naruto's legs and was satisfied when he felt that Naruto's cock was hard. He pushed Naruto closer to the wall and slowly slid his hands down Naruto's stomach, causing Naruto to whimper a little because he was very ticklish. When Sasuke got to Naruto's crotch he gave it a hard squeeze forcing Naruto to break from the kiss that they surprisingly still had going, and lean his head back making the sound of a very sexy moan. Sasuke was very pleased with the progress he was making.

The two were again mouth to mouth and were in a heated battle, fighting for dominance over their intoxicating kiss. Sasuke didn't want to take any chances with scaring Naruto off so he let him win the battle and take control.

Naruto's mind was all over the place. He was having mixed emotions about what was happening right now. He felt like Sasuke was the drug that he always wanted to try, the drug that he had always wanted to become addicted to.

_'Kami... This feels soooo good... I wish it could last forever...'_

Naruto leaned into Sasuke and if possible, deepened the kiss even more.

_'Ack! Wait! This is wrong! This is very wrong! I must stop...'_

It took Naruto every ounce of will power he had to shove Sasuke away from him. Sasuke staggered backward a bit looking confused.

"What's the matter? I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong! What part of 'I hate you' do you not understand?"

"I-"

Sasuke had no idea what to say. He had thought for sure that Naruto was going to forgive him and continue the kiss.

"You disgust me..."

Sasuke flinched backwards with despair written all over his face.

"I thought I had told you to stay away from me."

"But-"

"Get the hell outta my house."

"But..."

"Get. Out."

Naruto's voice had an icy edge to it but Sasuke still stood there too shocked to move.

"Now!"

Finally, Sasuke took the hint and ran out of Naruto's apartment, half crying, half sobbing.

Back inside his apartment, Naruto was feeling horrible. Seeing Sasuke cry like that was like a knife to his heart, especially since he was the one who caused it.

_'Who am I kidding? I didn't mean any off that stuff. Kuso... I really screwed things up now. But what am I supposed to do? Go after him? Nah... I shouldn't... Should I?'_

After a while, and a couple bowls of ramen, Naruto finally realized that he should go after Sasuke because he loved him and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

_'I... I forgive you Sasuke...'_

Naruto left his apartment towards Sasuke's house feeling happier than he had been in days.


	5. Tears

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! =D**

_`thoughts`_

"Spoken word"

**Hidden Secrets Chapter 5**

By the time Naruto left his apartment, Sasuke was already more than half way to his own house.

_`Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!`_

Sasuke was pissed and sad at the same time. He ran all the way home, plopped himself on his couch and began sobbing heart wrenching sobs. He was beating himself up pretty badly over what just occurred at Naruto's house.

_`A screw up. That's what I am. I've only just made things more worse than they already were.`_

Sasuke gets up from his couch and goes down into his basement. Once down there he observes his surroundings carefully for no reason in particular. The air was so damp down there that for a moment Sasuke felt like he couldn't breathe and from the look of his basement you could tell that no one has been down there in a while.

He wanders over to an old rusty work bench that he didn't even know was there before now. All sorts of things were on the bench. The classic work tools were present and also a lot of random things. He picks around at the stuff but again looking for nothing in particular. Then, after a couple minutes of picking, he stops at a certain item. He picks it up looking at it thoughtfully.

_`Naruto was really upset and angry tonight... In fact, he's been that way for a while now... I have yet to see him smile since I've been back.`_

Sasuke twirls the item between his fingers, contemplating.

_`Why don't you smile anymore Naru..?`_

But Sasuke knew the answer to that. His soul told him so.

_**Because you're here.**_

_`If I wasn't here... Hurting him again would be impossible. If I wasn't here he'd smile again... Oh that smile...`_

Sasuke hugged the item closely to his chest.

_`I'd do anything to make it come back...`_

Finally, Sasuke turned away from the work bench and went back upstairs carrying his held item with him. What he carried upstairs with him, was a rope. A nice long, thick rope.

"Sabaku no Gaara. What brings you to Konoha Police Department?"

After hearing Naruto's story, Gaara got really tense, although this went completely unnoticeable by Naruto. Gaara had decided right then and there that he couldn't let someone get away with doing something like that to his Naruto. Especially since that someone was Uchiha Sasuke. So he did something about it. He went to the Konoha PD.

"I want to report a rape."

_Pant! Pant!_

Naruto was all but sprinting to Sasuke's house. When he had first left his apartment and was on his way there, he had gotten side tracked by some ramen that was calling his name. What? The guy was hungry. Well now he was almost an hour behind the time Sasuke left his apartment.

Finally he got to the front door of the Uchiha's house. But before knocking, he hesitated a bit. Fear of getting only rejection from Sasuke swelled through him.

_`After all the things I've said to him, I wouldn't blame him for hating me now.`_

Even so, Naruto knocked anyways. And then he waited.

And waited...

And waited...

About five minutes went by before Naruto started to actually panic.

_`Kuso... He is mad at me...`_

Naruto tried the door knob. Locked.

_`Or maybe he didn't even come home yet. I mean there's no definite guarantee that he did...`_

Naruto took a step back from the house. Getting a full look at it made him see that one of the first floor windows were opened.

_`Although... If he is home and is just ignoring me, I have got to get him to talk to me anyways.`_

So Naruto went to the open window, looked around to make sure no one was there to see him, and entered the house swiftly.

"You want to report a what?!"

The police ninja manning the front desk was flabbergasted. There hasn't been a rape in the city of Konoha since...since...since never! And now Sabaku no Gaara wants to report one?!

"And who may I ask is involved in this rape, sir?"

With no hesitation and a dark look on his face Gaara replied, "Uchiha Sasuke raped _my _best friend Uzumaki Naruto. And if you do not believe me, if you do not act on this and arrest that hideous man, you _will_ face my sand coffin!"

And as he said this the sand in Gaara's gourd began to shift. Yeah... No one doubts Gaara of the Sand, especially when he threatens you with his certain death jutsu.

And so everyone in the police station is now up and about and getting ready, organizing themselves for an arrest the they know will surely go down in history.

When Naruto entered Sasuke's house, he felt a chill go through his bones. He couldn't tell if it was because of the excitement he felt or because of the nervousness he felt. Either way he pressed onward, deeper into the house of Sasuke. The further he went in, the more he realized something.

_`Heh. I knew it. He's a neat freak.`_

Naruto had come in through the kitchen window and now he was venturing towards the living room. But still there was no sign of Sasuke.

_`Huh. I guess he didn't come home after all.`_

But right when he go to the living room, he stopped short and let out a little squeak.

In front of him he saw a figure that seemed to be hovering in mid air but he couldn't tell because the room was so dim and the lights were off.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto reached behind him and turned the lights on. What he saw made his jaw drop and his knees hit the floor. In front of him, was Uchiha Sasuke suspended by a rope wrapped around his neck with the other end tied to the chandelier above him. Below him was a chair that looked to have been knocked over.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto jumped to his feet and ran towards the hanging boy.

"Sasuke!"

_`No. Oh god no! Please! No!`_

"Sasuke! You can't do this to me!"

But he had. Uchiha Sasuke was dead. He had killed himself.

Suddenly it became too much for Naruto, he fell on his hands and knees and all the ramen he just ate started gushing out of his system via mouth. Along with the ramen came tears. The sound of those heart wrenching tears would break anyone's heart.

At that instant there was a rapid knock on the door and then a loud crash as the door broke off it's hinges due to being kicked down. A bunch of police had rushed in but stopped when they saw the sight before them.

When Naruto looked up, he saw someone with red hair quickly approaching him but he couldn't make out the face through his blurry eyes.

"Naruto!"

"G-Gaara...?"

But by the time he got there, Naruto was out cold.

**Don't Hurt Me! Lol.**

**Did You Like The Surprise?**

**Review please! .**


	6. And Then There Were None

**Yeah.. you get the idea of the _'thoughts'_ and "spoken" part by now right? So from now on me and my lazy self is not going to right it anymore... =D**

**Hidden Secrets Chapter 6**

"_Mm... Sasuke?"_

"_Hn?"_

_At the moment , Uchiha Sasuke was lying on top of Uzumaki Naruto, kissing him with quite an intensity. They were having a picnic in the park and were just talking about nothing and everything when the temperature started getting very hot for the both of them._

"_Can this go on forever?"_

_Sasuke stopped his ministrations for a moment and smiled._

"_Of course."_

_Naruto smiled back and closed his eyes. He was so happy and content right now. As he was pulling Sasuke back into another kiss, Naruto felt Sasuke jerk suddenly above him._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Except... There was something wrong with them. They looked empty... They lacked life..._

_Then Naruto saw it, the kunai knife sticking up from the very center of Sasuke's back with blood pouring out around it. By now, Naruto was screaming like mad. Out of no where, an unrecognizable voice sounds._

"_You do not belong together!"_

_But Naruto was not concerned with that at the moment. He gets out from under Sasuke and tries to get the kunai out of his back. But it's too late. Sasuke has already lost too much blood._

"_No! Sasuke!"_

"Sasuke!"

Naruto jerks up on his hospital bed sweating bullets, with a bewildered doctor looking at him.

"Where's Sasuke?"

The doctor looks confused.

"Um... May I ask what you are talking about?"

"Do you not speak English? What's so hard in `Where's Sasuke?` do you not understand?"

"But Mr. Uzumaki... Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

Naruto then has a quick flash back of the day before. But he shakes it out of his head.

_`That can't be... She's playing with my head. She must think I'm stupid. Well I'm not going to give her the satisfaction.`_

"Whatever."

The doctor, still looking confused, then went about the rest of the tests she had to take. The room was real quiet while Naruto was thinking intently about what the nurse had said.

_`Maybe he just hurt himself and is at the hospital like I am... Yeah that's it.`_

"So doc... What's Sasuke's prognosis?"

"Oh.. um Mr. Uzumaki... I'm sorry but um... Mr. Uchiha is-"

"Dead."

This came from Gaara who had just walked into the room.

"Yes. I'm afraid Gaara-sama is correct Mr. Uzumaki. Sasuke... Mr. Uchiha... He didn't survive. A neck break like that... No one could have."

_`Why are they doing this to me? Is this supposed to be some joke that they expect me to laugh at?!`_

"No. Y-you're lying."

Naruto glared hard at the nurse.

"She's not lying Naruto."

"You stay out of this Gaara."

"But Mr. Uzumaki, I am not lying. Mr. Uchiha is in fact, um, deceased."

"No! He is not dead! You can stop with the jokes now 'cause this is not funny!"

"Mr. Uzumaki, you must listen to me."

"How do you know for sure? It could've been a clone. He's just running away from us again. But I'll find him! Or he'll be back! He came back before!"

"Mr. Uzumaki, we checked and there is no possible way that that body was a clone. We have done every single test known to us."

"He could've learned a way to make his clones seem real! He's been with Orochimaru for Kami's sake! He could've learned!"

Naruto was on the verge of tears now. The nurse tried again.

"Mr. Uzumaki... Mr. Uchiha is-"

"He is not dead! He is not! He is not! He is not!"

_Smack!_

Gaara gave Naruto a good hard slap across the face leaving quite a big red mark.

"Why are you being so stupid Naruto?! He is dead! He killed himself!"

"No!"

"Yes, Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke is dead because he committed suicide and there is nothing you can do about it!"

From the look on Naruto's face you could tell that what Gaara said had really hit a nerve.

"Oh Naruto.. I'm so-"

"Just shut up!"

Now Naruto was really crying.

"Wha..?"

Gaara was dumbfounded. No one had ever told him to shut up before. Not even Naruto.

"Leave me alone! Get out!"

He threw a pillow at Gaara which, he caught easily since Naruto had very little strength in him right now.

"Gaara-sama, I think it would be best if you left now. Naruto needs his rest."

"You leave too doc."

"B-but Naruto, I have to-"

"LEAVE! Both of you!"

This was loudest Naruto's voice had gotten today so it caused the doctor to jump and quickly head towards the door ushering Gaara out with her. Gaara reluctantly went.

Outside the hospital, Gaara was more confused than he has ever been in his entire life.

_`Why do you care so much Naruto?"_

Just then, Gaara saw a flash of blue and black out of the corner of his eye.

_`Was that...? No. Not possible.`_

But then he saw it again and it was moving.

_`Could Naruto be right? Could Uchiha still be...alive?`_

Gaara went and followed the blue, black thing to see.

Meanwhile, back in Naruto's hospital room another visitor shows up. His name, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto doesn't even acknowledge him. He's just laying there on his side looking at nothing.

"Doctor said you're good to go. I'm here to take you home."

Still, nothing comes from the boy in front of him.

"So..."

Kakashi felt a bit awkward at current.

"So... I'll let you change. I'll be in the lobby. Come out when you are ready."

Naruto doesn't move but he seems more there now so Kakashi turns without another word.

_`That vacant look in his eyes... I've seen them before. That's the same look he had when I found him after his battle with Sasuke... It seems only he can bring that look upon Naruto's face.'_

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto again.

_`You must have really loved him...`_

The he leaves. Outside the door he can hear movements on the other side.

Gaara was still chasing the blue, black figure, when suddenly, it stopped.

_`I guess he finally realized I was following him... Idiot Ninja... Would've been dead by now if my intent was to kill.`_

The figure was just standing there. Gaara couldn't tell if he was looking at him or not cause he couldn't see the figure's face. So Gaara decided to go to him. If anything went wrong there was always his sand to protect him.

As he neared closer, Gaara could see that the figure had raven blue hair and was wearing a long black robe with red spots on it. Well not red spots but red clouds of some kind. Gaara's breath hitched and he abruptly stopped.

_`An Akatuski?! No way!`_

"I am indeed an Akatuski."

Upon hearing the voice Gaara quickly snapped into his attack stance.

"Relax Gaara of the sand. I am not here for a fight."

Gaara still did not relax.

"Who are you?"

"I am Itachi. Sasuke's older brother."

Doubt still resided in Gaara. Plus he had heard rumors about Uchiha Itachi. None of them were good. So Gaara went about this conversation cautiously.

"Why are you here?"

"Why, to see if my little brother is truly dead of course. The fool, I knew he wouldn't amount to anything. Well now that I have all the information I need, thanks to the nine tailed fox, I'll be going now."

And with a puff of smoke the last surviving Uchiha was gone. Gaara relaxed a bit.

_`That was weird...`_

Kakashi and Naruto walk together to Naruto's house. Throughout the whole walk, neither of them spoke a word.

When they approach the front of Naruto's house, they see a horrible sight that has Naruto hyperventilating. Some of the signs were:

`LEAVE!`

`NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!`

`MONSTER!`

`YOU KILLED HIM!`

`BASTARD!`

That wasn't even half of what was there. What's worse? The words were painted and red. The color of blood.

Naruto is depressed while Kakashi is fuming.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll find out who did this. You get some rest alright. And don't worry about a thing. I'll handle it."

Naruto walks off without saying anything.

_`Uh-oh. That's never a good sign from Naruto.`_

"Well... See ya, Naruto."

When Kakashi is out of sight, Naruto begins to cry. He goes into his home and goes straight to his bedroom. Once there he throws himself onto the bed and cries himself to sleep.

The next day he's up on a ladder painting over the hate words when a shuriken hits his left arm. Therefore, grabbing it in pain with his right arm. Therefore, falling off the ladder because no hands were holding him up. But quickly he drew most of his chakra to his back to soften his fall.

Just then Tsunade appears, apparently she had been watching Naruto, and arrests the perp who was Yamanaka Ino.

"Fine! Throw me in jail! I don't care! But he killed my Sasuke. He deserves to die!"

Naruto was crying now. Tsunade cuffed Ino to a light pole and went over to him.

"Don't listen to her Naru-"

"She's right..."

"No Naruto..."

"I do deserve to die."

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you even think it! Now get yourself to the hospital to fix up that arm. I have to take this girl down to the station. Go on now."

Naruto goes, but not to the hospital. Instead, he goes to the bridge over the pond.

He stands at the edge looking over at the water for a bit. A lot of people pass acknowledging him with disgust as the one who killed their top student. After a while no one passes by hearing about the killer on the bridge keeps people away.

Then Naruto takes big steps backward to the other side of the bridge. After taking a deep breath, he takes a running start. He jumps and over the bridge he goes, into the water.

And then...

He breathes.

**It's not over guys so don't stop reading! Get ready cause the next chapters are coming!**

**Review? Review! .**


	7. The Hidden Secret

**I am so so so so so so sorry for taking so long. Please forgive me! Enjoy the lemon!**

**Hidden Secrets Chapter 7**

"Ugh..."

A young blond boy was just waking up from the deepest sleep possible to all humanity. Actually, inhumanity since this blond boy was dead. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around with a confused expression on his face.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

Without expecting one, he gets an answer.

"You're right. Hell. Now the question is what are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto's heart began thumping rapidly. There, standing before him, was a man he thought he'd never see ever again. There, standing before him, was Uchiha Sasuke. Upon coming to the realization that Sasuke wasn't gone from him forever, the blond began to cry soft, joyous tears.

"Naruto! What's wrong?"

Sasuke kneeled down beside Naruto with concern in his eyes. Without answering, Naruto jumped up and practically glomped Sasuke. They both fell to the floor again, with Naruto on top of Sasuke. Both boys blushed at the position they were in, but neither of them moved an inch. Internally their hearts were racing. Sasuke was very confused yet very happy.

_`I must be dreaming... This shouldn't be possible. Can the dead dream?`_

Sasuke looked at the alluring blue eyes above him. He reached up to touch the beautifully tanned face but caught himself and brought his hands back down.

_`But I really hope I'm fully awake right now.`_

Naruto was a bit nervous but he was also happy with the position he and Sasuke were in.

_`Nows my chance! I must win my Sasuke back! I must make him forgive me!`_

"Look... Sasuke, about what I said before..."

Sasuke put his hand up to stop Naruto.

"I know. You hate me. I get it... I'll leave you alone now."

Yet he still stayed lying underneath the boy. Naruto shook his head.

"Dude, I died and came here to Hell. Me. Uzumaki Naruto is in Hell. Don't you wanna know why?"

Realization suddenly struck the Uchiha.

"Hmmm... The number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja in Hell? Actually now that you mention it, I am pretty curious. What could you have done that sooo unforgivable? I mean you're Naruto for Kami's sake."

Bluntly, Naruto stated, "I killed myself."

Sasuke's jaw dropped open.

"W-what? W-why?"

Naruto grinned.

"To be with you of course."

At first Sasuke didn't believe it. Not one bit.

_`After all that's happened? There's no way that could be true!`_

But then Naruto said the words that Sasuke has been wanting to hear for the longest time.

"I... I want you, Sasuke."

He grabbed Naruto fiercely by the waist and pulled him down into a kiss. They were gentle light kisses. Sasuke's hands moved along Naruto's body smoothly, rubbing intensely wherever Naruto was most sensitive.

Naruto was all too happy about this and he moaned with each rub while he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Sasuke opened his mouth and let Naruto taste him, their tongues danced together in the hot warmth of their mouths. The taste, Naruto thought, was so intoxicating his manhood reacted to it. Sasuke noticed this and smirked as his own was having the same reactions.

Soon both Naruto and Sasuke became hungry for more. Naruto unconsciously thrust his hips downward rubbing his manhood against Sasuke's causing both boys to groan uncontrollably as they continued to hump and kiss each other.

Humping just wasn't enough for Sasuke. So quickly he got rid of Naruto's and his pants and boxers. Sasuke flipped them over and brought his face down to Naruto's manhood.

"Your dick is so big Naruto."

He gave it a little lick at the tip where precum was leaking.

"And so delicious."

Again Sasuke licked. And licked. And licked. Twirling his tongue around a few spots and then blowing on them causing Naruto to shudder.

"Oh my.."

This was all Naruto was able to say.

"Do you like that my little kit?"

Naruto could only nod.

"Well then you'll love this."

Naruto felt something wet and hot surround him and it felt so good. He looked down and saw Sasuke's mouth around his dick and he groaned incoherently at the sight, which only made him harder. Sasuke was sucking him off and it made his insides feel as if they were on fire. He wanted to make Sasuke feel like this too.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmmm?"

The vibrations Sasuke's voice caused sent Naruto through cloud nine and he had trouble steadying his breathing.

"I..."

"Speak up kit."

Naruto felt like he was being tortured.

"I...want... to taste... you too."

It took a while but Naruto finally got out what he was trying to say between gasps. Sasuke smirked.

"Alright."

With his mouth still around Naruto's dick, he moved his body so that his whole package was parallel with Naruto's face.

At first Naruto just admired what was in front of him. He reached up and squeezed one of Sasuke's balls. This caused Sasuke to bite down on his dick making Naruto scream in pain. Sasuke licked and kissed Naruto's wounds apologetically.

"Just suck me off already Naru."

And so Naruto did. They both did actually. Sasuke was driving Naruto crazy, while Naruto was driving Sasuke crazy. Both sucking, nipping, kissing, and moaning simultaneously. When Naruto decided to jerk up into Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke decided to jerk down into Naruto's mouth. When Sasuke decided to cum with a soft groan in Naruto's mouth shuddering uncontrollably, Naruto came in Sasuke's mouth shuddering uncontrollably. They stayed on top of each other like that riding out their orgasms for a couple minutes.

Then Sasuke turned his body again so that this time his face was parallel with Naruto's. And so they began another make out session with a heat that got them both hard again. Unfortunately breathing became a necessity, breaking the two apart.

"Naruto..."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

Naruto was smiling. He was so happy right now, he never wanted it to end.

"I want..."

"Tell me. Tell me what you want Sasuke and I'll give it to you."

Sasuke hesitated but then said, "I want to feel myself inside you but better this time. I want to know that the tight sexy heat that surrounds me is willing." _`What's the use, he'll never agree.`_

Naruto blushed at his confession, but smiled.

"Alright."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then softened into a smile.

_`I got to learn to stop doubting you Naruto.`_

Sasuke brought three fingers up to said boy's mouth.

"Suck."

Only too happy to, Naruto covered those fingers with saliva in a very sensual way. Almost made Sasuke take him right then.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out with a pop and brought them down to Naruto's ass. He inserted one finger carefully, not wanting to hurt the blond, earning a slight wince from said blond which gradually turned into a groan as Sasuke inserted the second finger, moving them in and out in a scissoring motion. At last he inserted the third finger pumping all three in and out at a well kept pace.

After a while of heavy breathing from Naruto, Sasuke took his fingers out. Naruto whined in complaint but shut up when he felt the tip of Sasuke at his entrance.

"Are you sure about this, Naru? You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"I want you," Naruto whispered.

And so again with those magic words, finally convinced, Sasuke entered Naruto's heat with a loud passionate moan full of love. Almost at once Sasuke lost all control of himself and he began pounding Naruto's ass ferociously.

"Kami... Naru... So tight..."

"More. More. More!"

Only too happy to oblige Sasuke gave more and more all while trying to find the spot that would send his Naruto over the edge.

"Ah."

Grunt.

"Ah."

Grunt.

"AH! Oh yes Sasuke! Right there!"

Smirk.

_`Found it.`_

Every time after that Sasuke kept hitting that spot inside Naruto. He brought both of Naruto's legs up and rested them on his shoulder making each thrust go deeper inside the blonde and louder screams to go with it.

"I never knew you were so flexible Naru.." Sasuke's sultry voice made Naruto blush.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled out of Naruto making the blonde whine in contempt. Sasuke leaned down, licked Naruto's ear making the boy shudder and said, "Get on your hands and knees for me."

Confused, Naruto did as he was told and waited patiently. Sasuke was busy taking in the sight of Naruto in the position, lost in the globes of that beautiful round ass he barely heard the blonde whisper his name.

"Sasuke...?"

Without further thought Sasuke rammed into Naruto's behind and fucked him like his life depended on it. The sounds of balls slapping behind echoed into the air. Naruto could no longer hold himself up and fell but Sasuke still kept on. At this point tears of extreme pleasure were coming down Naruto's face. He's never felt anything like this before.

"Fuck! Yes Sasuke! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Sasuke's been trying to make this last as long as possible but now he just can't hold it in anymore. The sounds his little kit was making were too much to bare. He grabbed Naruto's neglected member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah, Sasuke! I'm gonna cum!"

As Naruto's walls clenched around Sasuke, Naruto came and soon after, so did Sasuke, letting his warm liquids out inside the blond. His blond. Pulling out of Naruto he collapsed beside the boy.

"I love you, Naruto. I always have. I always will."

"I love you too Sasuke. And now it's your turn."

Naruto leaned in closer to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"I want to hear you scream my name with me inside of you."

Sasuke smiled.

"Oh hell yes."

Just then a puff of smoke appeared beside the two.

"Naruto!"

As the smoke cleared the two boys eyes widened. It was Gaara.

"Gaara?! What are you doing here?!"

Naruto rushes to get up from the floor but seems to forget he has no pants on and when he realizes this, he blushes and tries to pull his shirt down to cover himself up. Sasuke gets up with him but doesn't seem to care that his pants and boxers were missing as well. He just glaredsat Gaara and moves closer to Naruto protectively.

Gaara glared back.

"Naruto."

He took a step towards the blond but when Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, he thought better of it and stepped back.

"I've come to take you home."

"He's not going anywhere."

Sasuke is fuming now and he pulled Naruto even closer to him.

_`How dare he?! Naruto is mine!`_

"Well he sure as hell isn't gonna stay with a rapist."

"What did you call me?!"

Sasuke let go of Naruto to go after Gaara, sharingan in his eyes, but Naruto held him back.

"Let me handle this Sasu. Please."

The sharingan left his eyes as he calmed down.

"Fine, but I swear, if he-"

"I'll handle this."

Naruto went to Gaara, a little hesitant at first, but then with more confidence. Gaara held his arms out for a hug which he stepped into willingly. Behind him he heard a little growl but paid it no mind. In fact he had missed Gaara too, after all he was his best friend. When they finally pulled away Naruto saw that Gaara was crying.

"Please... Naruto... I... I love you."

Naruto gives Gaara a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Gaara but I love Sasuke and I want to be with him."

Gaara looks at Naruto with sad, begging eyes. But soon he gives up.

"I guess I'll be going then."

"But where are you gonna go? You're dead."

Gaara almost laughed. Almost.

"I'm not dead. I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I practically created hell. I can go in and out of here anytime I please."

He looks at Sasuke now.

"So if you hurt him. I'll know. And I will kill you."

Sasuke laughed.

And so Gaara poofs back to Konoha. Naruto moves back over to Sasuke and they look at each other. Naruto blinks. Sasuke smiles.

"So where were we?"

Who knew sex could be so great in the fiery pits of hell.

**And FINISH! Good? Bad? Let me know.**


	8. Poll!

**Hi! Hehe **

**Well umm I've kinda took a break from writing for a while now and I'm sorry for that but had too much stuff to think about**

**But now I have some ideas and I'm thinking of a sequel to Hidden Secrets**

**Do you guys think I should? Yes? No?**

**Leave a review of what you think please and thank you! .**


End file.
